Keyless entry systems for automobiles use portable transmitters (often also called “fobs”). These systems usually include a receiver installed in a vehicle and a small-sized fob carried by an operator of the vehicle. The operator may perform certain functions, for example, locking or unlocking the vehicle, by transmitting, via the fob, encoded radio frequency (RF) signals to the receiver in the vehicle. Although this method may be easy to implement, there are some shortcomings. For example, the operator may be unable to enter or operate the vehicle without carrying the fob (e.g., the operator may have left the fob at home).
Such inconvenience may be solved by controlling vehicles remotely over a network or the Internet. However, these solutions raise great security concerns because authentication codes are often times transmitted over a public network, and thus vulnerable to hacks.
Accordingly, there is a need for an authentication system and method that provides and receives authentication information locally. The present disclosure aims to provide a system that addresses at least some of above-discussed considerations.